ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Fight Night
(May 17, 2013. It's 5:30p.m. Outside the Ocean Centre Arena, Bambi, Agent J and the three cars have found our heroes.) * Bambi: Alright, warriors. After a tough day of competition, we're here at the Ocean Center Arena. The KAW warriors had the slowest time in the Team Relay, so now, all eight of them will fight against eight of you. Have they decided which of their members will face you to save or enslave Daytona Beach? * Intho: They have. * Finn McMissile: I know it's never an easy decision to make as a team and sometimes, things are a little tough on the outside, which is why we're actually gonna let you guys make the decision for you. * Lamar: Are you kidding me? * Lightning McQueen: Red Dragons, White Tigers and Blue Monkeys, because you've beaten the KAW bad guys in the Team Relay, you are going to choose which 8 of your 16 team mates will square off against which warrior. * Hadan: It sucks. I don't... I don't really want to be the person deciding somebody else's fate. * Lightning McQueen: So, guys, take your time. Go talk it over and make your decision. (In the suburbs, Agent L and Faline watch the scene on a computer.) * Faline: What the hell is this? (The warriors turn to each other and start discussing tactics, strengths and weaknesses.) * Glema: It's hard enough to put someone from your own team up on there. But I mean, we are here to make sure the heroes win against the villains and that's what we're gonna do. * Intho: We need to look at this as objectively as possible. * Lydav: We just gotta look at overall performance. * Sejen: Big decision. * Bronte McKeown: Chaos fell very hard on the Salmon Ladder. * Kefra: Plague fell on the Salmon Ladder, too, though. * Halei: What do you guys think about Knightmare? * Boyan: It's hard to discount the fact that he was a strong one. * Jeash: To think he was a strong one that he would be good enough to do all of the obstacles in his own way. * Padwy: But he also lost the Tug-O-Warriors. * Bryal: We had to put Bronte against Plague, because he was the leader of the Warriors. He's been bad from the beginning. I know we have a good advantage, but Plague also had a very rough day. (sighs) It's a tough decision to make. * Eljam: That's it, man. * Gaale: We'll choose whoever is facing eight of us. * Brhea: It's up to them who will be defeated. (They turn and face the four cars, having made the decision.) * Lightning McQueen: Guys, I know this is a heavy responsibility. You've seen them perform since 21 years ago. You know what they can do. You've also known where they've come up short. Having said that, you've had a chance to talk it over. Who's the first warrior you've chosen to fight which warrior villain? * Eljam: First person which, er... actually volunteered herself was Glema. * Agent J: Glema, why did you volunteer yourself? * Glema: I did the Cliffhanger and the Coin Flip today and I figured that I wanna really earn my spot. * Finn McMissile: Noble answer. * Holley Shiftwell: And who will Glema square off against? * Bryal: Chaos. * Lightning McQueen: White Tigers, which one of you will face the remaining 7 warrior villains? * Gaale: This is a tough decision. We chose Intho, Lydav and Hadan. * Bambi: Why these three? * Sejen: Because he think they may be good over the villainesses. * JJ Woods: OK. And who will they be squaring off against? * Gaale: This one was really hard. We had to go with Steel Maiden, Venom and Malice. * Bambi: Why Malice for Hadan? * Gaale: Because Malice didn't make it through the Salmon Ladder. * Agent J: Hadan, you are known for your perfect aim. How are you feeling right now? * Hadan: Nervous, but at the same time, you know, these are some of the guys I haven't defeated yet. So, I'm ready for it. * Bambi: Red Dragons, which of you will face the last 4 warrior villains? * Halei: Lamar, Jeash and Kefra. They'll take on Lady Battleaxe, Pyro and Knightmare. * Lamar: Was definitely a decision that we did not want to make, but we had to solely base it on performance here in Florida and our first decision was... er... Plague. We just feel that he has the weakest strategy plan ever. * Agent J: And who will Plague square off against? * Lamar: Well, again, we had to solely base it on performance alone and I hope that the Warrior Team would have made the same decision. But this next guy to go up against Plague is going to be Bronte. * JJ Woods: And why Bronte? * Lamar: Well, I know Bronte is a great performer and really talented, but she's had a rough night three years ago. We just had to base it on performance. * Bambi: OK. Join me up here. (The chosen warriors follow Bambi and JJ through the arena's door.) * JJ Woods: You guys know what's at stake there. Good luck. (The eight warrior teens head inside the arena to face the warrior villains.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House Category:"Are you kidding me?"